We propose to investigate the nature and relative abundance of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon (PAH) metabolites formed by the microsomal enzymes of various cell lines, and their subsequent binding to chromosomal proteins, DNA and RNA. The products of hydrocarbon metabolism will be isolated by chromatographic separation and identified by a unique and exquisitely sensitive fluorescence technique which permits "three-dimensional fluorescence fingerprinting." Both activation and emission spectra for the metabolites will simultaneously be recorded. The specific binding of PAH both at the macromolecular component level and also at the progressively higher organization levels of chromatin will be investigated. By use of cell lines which are highly transformable and nontransforming control cells we will determine the extent to which cellular transformation is induced by the specific binding of carcinogenic PAH metabolites to the chromosomal constituents.